


Powered and Friends

by crypticalWitch



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A Little Edd/Matt, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But power edd didn't happen, Fluff, Gen, I Tried, Kinda?, Not much tho, Weird plot stuff, after the end, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch
Summary: The first house is gone, and the gang once more live in a house together. they've recovered from Tords attack, but when a storm and a Nuclear blast gift them odd powers, things seem to go back to chaos.





	1. of Accidents and Discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fic i've ever gotten this far in writing,so i hope you enjoy!

It had been a fairly normal day, no aliens, no monsters, not even a fish in a toilet. Which, to the new residents of 181, Etsblock, was a welcome change of pace. The craziness of the last Few weeks had long since dissolved back into its boring routine, a familiar routine of food, work, sleep, and the occasional Ed-venture, as Edd had begun calling them, much to his roomates chagrin. However, as a quite large, and incredibly sudden Storm blew into town, the lives of Edd, Matt and Tom would be changed forever.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  


“Jesus, the rain came from nowhere!” Tom said, staring out the window, as the rain pelted Zantas grave, something all parties felt was best to put outside. he took a swig from his flask.

“You think that's bad” Matt cried, before gesturing to the T.V, which was displaying only static “The Children starts in like 5 minutes!”

“A branch must be caught in the satellite dish again,” Edd said, walking to grab a cola from the kitchen. “no big deal.” 

“UUUU GGGG HHHHHHHHHHHH” Matt and Tom groaned in synch.

“So. Who’s going to fix the dish?” Matt asked turning to look at his roomates from his spot on the couch.

“Why don't we all just get on the roof?” Edd asked turning his gaze to the other guys in the room. 

“Because we don't all need to pull a branch out of dish” 

After a few moments of delibrotation, most went along the lines of “you.” “No you,” “No you,” “No you,” “No you,” “No you,” “No you,” “No you,” “No you,” ect, the whole agreed to go on the roof. 

  


The wind was wild, this combined with the rain coming down so hard, made it difficult to actually see, and yet somehow, despite the universe's best attempts, Tom, Matt and Edd all managed to get on the roof without falling into the mud below. The group stood at the base of the large, glowing contraption.

“Ummmmmm, why is our Dish…. Glowing?” Matt said, staring up at the satellite dish.

“I think it's one of those nuclear powered ones, like the one Eduardooooo had.” Edd said drawing out Eduardo's name, as the faint sound of a guitar played somewhere off in the distance.

Tom mused, “Maybe we shouldn’t stay on the roof in a thunderstorm?” As he dug out a random branch caught in the wind that had stuck itself in Toms spiky hair. 

“Agreed,” Edd said as he reached forward to pull the heavy branch out of the dish and fixing the dish, “There we go,” Edd tossed the heavy branch behind his head, as his roomates cheered for his “heroism”. A deep thunk, followed by a powering up noise came from the turned backs of the three roomates. Edd turned around as a bright green light blasted its way toward the group. Tom and Edd screamed and Matt cried “NOT THE FAAACCEEEE”. This was the last thing Edd heard.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edd sat up in bed, breathing heavily as his heart raced. He took deep breaths, hoping to steady himself. Edd begin to look around the room. It was his own room, _ how did he get here _, he asked himself, before looking by his nightstand for a can of cola that hadn’t been drunk from. His search, however detailed, was unsuccessful. As Edd was about to get out of bed, Tom walked into Edds room holding his flask and a can of cola. 

“Cool, your up, I was starting to worry there.” Tom placed the can of cola on Edds nightstand, a piece of furniture littered with empty cans. The can was swiftly picked up by Edd. He cracked the lid open, and took a swig of the cola. “Last can, we need to go shopping again.” Tom stated, and took a swig from his flask. 

“Uhhh Tom?” Edd asked turning his attention from his cola, back to the man standing in his doorway, “what happened, how did I end up in my bed when, last I remember, we were on the roof?”  


Tom smirked, “we fell off the roof. I carried you and Matt back to your rooms.” Tom smiled. “You’ve been knocked out for a few hours. There was no blood, so here's hoping!” Tom looked like he was trying to remember something. “Oh yeah! Our hoodies are trashed, as well. Oddly enough, they made me nauseous to touch. There in the wash” Tom walked out of Edds room, “I'm going to go wash them, you should get something to eat.”

Edd nodded as he slid out of bed. He felt unstable on his own two feet. He reasoned it was from hitting his head so hard. as he left his room and ran his eyes across the layout of the house, he swore he saw a pop tart pick itself up and disappear, but as his eyes snapped back to the place the Pop Tart was, nothing was there. Edd started to move toward the spot, but a muffled scream sent him running to the source.

Tom was turned around, facing his back toward the door and hunched over, a pile of bright green fabric sat a short distance away. Edd stood in the doorway, as the feeling of someone standing by his left shoulder washed over him, he began to move forward

“TOM ARE OK?” 

“I’M Ok,” Tom shouted, his voice was breathy, like he was panicking, “Edd? Can you toss that jacket in the wash for me?”

“Uhhh, sure.”

Edd expected a wave of nausea as picked up the green hoodie, however the nasua was a sympTom Edd did not experience as he unfurled the hoodie to reveal the damage. A large hole,starshaped, with its edges slightly singed, had burned itself into the front of the hoodie. Edd heart seemed to skip a beat and flutter into his throat. a burn mark showed on the inside of the hoodie, where Edds chest would have been, had he been wearing it. Edd opened the washing machines lid, and shut it again, without putting the hoodie in side. He left the small room, slightly panicked, not helped by the fact that Matt was suddenly munching on a Pop Tart, right outside the laundry room.

Edd jumped, nearly dropping the green hoodie on the floor. Matt did much the same, dropping his poptart in surprise. 

“Awww” Matt mourned the loss of his beloved pop tart, but his mood quickly picked up when he saw Edd. “EDD! Your up!” Matt smiled and scooped Edd into a large hug. “I was starting to get kinda worried.”

Edd smiled, as the moment faded to a silent state. Edd looked down at the green hoodie in his hands, and remembered his mission. He slowly began walking towards the bathroom, hoping Matt wouldn’t do anything to fill the awkward silence. He didn’t and Eddy successfully make it to the bathroom.

Edd’s heart raced as he began to take off his shirt. What he expected to see was a burnmark of some kind, starshaped in its pattern, emblazoned on his chest. He also expected to see his normal, “not athletic, but not chubby” as people had often described to him, body type. What he did not expect to see, were abbs. Edd had never been muscular, Not by any means, but he certainly was never weak. Behind maybe Matt, who’s workout routine was longer that Toms hair, Edd was the strongest of the group. But no Matter how hard he tried, and he tried in Secondary school,he was never muscular. But here he was. Abbs a plenty. Had this been the only thing off, Edd wouldn’t mind, he probably wouldn’t have realized if not for the most glaring issue off about Edd chest. There was a scar, faint, but recognizable if you were looking hard, star shaped and right where the hole in the green jacket would be had Edd been wearing it. Right over his heart. 

  


Edd felt light headed. He grabbed the sink for support and closed his eyes. He had to tell them. Maybe if he walked out without a shirt on and the hoodie in his hands. No, Tom seemed on edge already, Edd didn’t want to upset the guy. He could put his shirt on and stash the hoodie in his room. That could work, he would just need to hide it well enough……

A knock from the bathroom door startled Edd back to reality. “Edd, you have a line!” Matt’s overly cheery voice slightly easier the Anxiety attack running through Edd at the moment. Edd stood up, and put a shirt back on. He sighed, stashed the hoodie under his arm and opened the door.

Matt’s smiling face greated Edd when the door was opened. The Strawberry blonde looked perplexed for a moment, before remarking “You’re in Toms shirt.” Edds face glowed pink, as he realized he was, in fact, wearing one of Toms, frankly, way to small for him shirts, which showed off, completely by accident, his newly acquired physique_ . _ Matt looked slightly confused for a second. He had, ** completely on accident, **walked in on both Edd, and Tom changing, and as far as he could remember, Edd was never muscular. Matt found himself blushing, and longing for Edd to end the second awkward silence between them again. When the shorter of the two did nothing to end the silence. Matt Stuttered out “i um, i.. I need to…To.....” he took a deep breath and rearranged his thoughts “I need to take a shower Edd.”

Edd looked startled for a second, before murmuring an apology, and ducking underneith Matts arm, and running to his bedroom. Matt entered the bathroom, and shut the door. Matt clenched his fist, trying to calm himself. And it happened again. His form flickered and went out, he was there one minute and not the next. Matt pulled himself into a ball and breathed deeply. It had happened before. 

When Matt woke up, he panicked, he could only remember Getting on the roof, getting in his bed was a mystery. When Matt looked into one of his many mirrors, he wasn’t there. When he calmed down before, he came back. Matt muttered this quietly over and over again. As his heart rate came down, He got to thinking. As far as he could remember, which isn't always that long tbh, Edd was never that muscular, he was strong, sure but muscular? Nah. Another thought crossed Matt’s mind. A thought that stopped him in his tracks. Why did he get all blushy when he saw Edd. As Matt thought back to everytime he had walked in on Tom or Edd changing, Matt could only remember getting nervous and blushy like this when he walked in on Edd. the Embarrassment was different when Tom was involved. Matt shook his head.

_ You're being Ridiculous. _ Matt told himself. _ You just respect Edd more than Tom, or something like that. _

  
  



	2. Of Perspective and Perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd is clueless, Matts losing his mind and Tom is the only one with a clue. Nothing new

Shakey. That's how he would reply if you had asked Edd how he felt that very moment. Shakey, and like hes was hallucinating. Edd begin to change,putting on a fresh pair of pants and searching for his second favorite shirt. A grey one, with cola logo on the front. He began to look frantifly, under the bed, no. desk, nope. hamper, nada. Even behind his treasured tablet yielded no shirt. Edd sighed. Most days, he would have just won a different shirt. But he was having a bit of a mental breakdown. He should’ve had a massive burn or gash if his hoodie was any indication. Instead he mystery abbs, an incredibly faint scar, and one of the first things he did with both, was have a “blue screen of death” moment when Matt pointed out he was wearing a frankly too small top. Right now, He just needed something familiar to ground him. Edd looked toward the door and sighed.

Matt had been hoping to avoid an encounter with Edd, even if he was wearing all of his clothes, hoodie and all. What Mat did not need was Edd coming out, Without a shirt on, and walking right past him. Several times. Matt had been staring at a mirror, fixing his hair, so he had an excuse to space out, as he attempted to remain calm ,but Edd kept parading by Matt. soon, Matts turn to have a blue screen of death moment had long overrun itself.

“Hey Matt!” Toms voice called from the kitchen. Tom didn’t know it, but at that moment, Matt could have kissed him.

“Coming! Matt practically flew over the sofa and kitchen counter to meet with Tom, who looked confused.

“I was just going to ask if we were out of poptarts.” Tom said, holding up a small blue box “your usably all over your reflection, something up?” Tom asked turning his back to get a different box, and Matt flickered again.

“peachyi’llbebackijustneedtotakecareofthisthingihavei’llbeback!” 

Matt ran out of the kitchen, into the laundry room,shutting the door behind him, just as he disappeared. Matt gripped a small violet mirror with a name inscribed on the back. The name wasn’t Matt or a name Matt recognized. But it was a name. Matt had found the mirror on the side of a highway, and considered it lucky from then on. He used it if he needed to calm down, but often forgot it was there. Matt sighed,and pulled the small mirror out. The deep violet plastic cover looked almost like a clam shell, with a small raised button on the top. Matt turned it around, taking in the mirror in its glory. Mat pressed the button, and a small mirror revealed itself in between the edges of the shell. Something was wrong. Matt stared into his mirror, but the mirror only showed the wall behind him. He closed the mirror, thinking it was broken. He opened it again. Nope, still not there.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tom sat facing Edd, who looked like he had been sent to the principal's office. He was,thankfully, in his shirt, but Tom had seen everything. And had some questions. The largest, and hardest to answer, was the first one he vocalized,

“**HOW**?.” Tom stared into Edds eyes, as he shrugged. Tom sighed and put his fingers to the sides of his nose (by his tear ducts) “you don't know, how do you not know, ABBS AREN'T SOMETHING THAT COME OUT OF NOWHERE!”

“APPARENTLY THEY DOO!”

“Still. Ghost abbs…...unless.” Tom looked like he’d just had an epiphany.”Edd. Could you lift the couch over your head? Before last night?”

“Nooooooo? I don’t think even Matt could do that!”

Edd could almost see the gears turning in Toms head. “Tom? Tom what are you thinking?” Tom, somehow, had a look in his eyes, a bad look, “Tom, please,i feel like someone's going to get hurt if you are hatching some kind of plan.”

Tom got up and looked at Edd long and hard.”This is going to sound REALLY FREAKING WEIRD, but trust me.”

“I don't like where this is going Tom…” 

“I need you to try to pick up the couch.” Tom said, his face completely straight .

Edd stood up and walked away. Or attempted to. Edds foot got caught by one of the table legs. Edd put his arms up to protect is head from a separate concussion from the one he probably already had. Edd begin to feel light. No just light headed, but physically light. Like his weight had been dropped several pounds. Edd moved his arms away from his face and opened his eyes. He was floating. 

“Huh. that works too,” Tom laughed, as Edd began to flap his arms like a bird in an effort to move from the place he was hovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! were getting places now!


	3. Of Calm and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to settle for a moment.

“Weeeeeeee” Edd floated by Tom, who had made and was subsequently drinking Irish coffee.

“So you can fly now?” Tom asked, taking a long swig from the mug. “How's that workin for ya?”

“Pretty cool!” Edd floated over to and grabbed on to the counter top. "whoa..."

"you good Edd?"

"yeah, just a little light...everything-ed." Edd smiled, and walked over to the bread cabinet and pulled a cola from the inside."I think i just need to get my air legs.." 

“HEY GUYS!”

Edd and Tom turned Their attention toward Matt, who had walked out into the main area. 

“Hey Tom! Hey Edd! I have something I want to show you.” Matt thought for a second “well maybe  **not ** show you is the better word!”

“Whats up Matt?” Edd cracked open the warm cola can and took a quick swig.

“Well. Ok maybe it's best if I show you.” Matt Smiled a killer smile, making Edd blush and smile, “ Or not sho-”

“Just Do the thing Matt!” Tom sighed, getting frustrated.

Matt took a step back and first focused on a floaty feeling. Nothing. Next he remembered the day he got his lucky mirror. A small spark of the feeling bubbled up. But it wasn’t enough. Matt sighed and thought of plan C. Edd. the way Edd smiled at Matt, even if something he said was silly or dumb. The way he almost always made sure the house had food incase Matt had ever felt down so he could just take a break from people and mirrors and watch movies by himself with a big bowl of trail mix and Ringo the cat in his lap. How Edd alway---

“Holy Jukeboxes jetting out Apple juice!” Tom cried, shocking Matt out of his mini daydream. “You’re invisible!

  
“How’d you do that Matt?”Edd asked. Matts heart skipped a beat. _I focus on how you make me feel, and that activates it. _

Matt grabbed a cola from the bread cabinet, not realizing it would go invisible with him. “I focus on feeling strong emotions like Panic, and it just does it!” as he went to open the can, he realized that they would just hear the pop, instead of just not noticing the can had gone, and turned back. “But i can turn back anytime.

Matt smiled a winning grin, “it was pretty handy a little bit ago, when we were checking on Tom after he screamed. Since i was invisible, i got to see muff” Tom slapped his hand over Matts mouth as spoke, muffling his words. 

“no,” Tom said,blushing like a Tom-ato (:D).

The three guys looked at each other for a moment. Silence. Nada. no noise. Not even Ringo scratching at the door to be let out, despite the cat door they had installed. The silence permeated for a moment before Matt brought out a movie.

“Wanna watch Insane Zombie Pirates from Outer Space 8?” Matt said, smiling. Edd swore he could see Matt flicker a bit, but brushed it off as an overactive imagination along side the revelation. As the three sat down with fresh bowls of popcorn, Edds creativity refused to slow down, so he went a got a pad of paper and a pencil to doodle with while he listened to the movie. He had seen it before in theaters without the other guys who were band in all theaters in a 30-mile radius.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

A silhouette ran through tunnels, he couldn’t stop to catch his breath. He wasn’t being chased...yet. He kept running. The pale shimmer of moonlight on water Caught the escapist’ attention, renewing his waning energy. As he reached the end of the sewage pipe, he tripped and fell out of the pipe, into the rushing water of a river. He fell to his knees and sobbed as quietly as he could,his quiet tears mingled with the rushing waters of the river. He took a deep breath, and pulled off the hoodie he was wearing.

A similar hoodie was once a present from a friend, one that he didn’t wear for a while. This hoodie was not that hoodie. It was a replica. The current holder of that hoodie had replaced it with a cheap replica hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did. The mans’ fists clenched the fabric, before casting it into the waters of the river. It didn’t float away, as the silhouette and hoped. Instead it sunk, but the current pulled the fabric down and away. It would be found, eventually, the figure knew this, but hoped he would have time to get as far away as possible first.

The man cast his silver eyes upon the fort he had just run from, hoping it would be the last time he would see it, along a silent thanks to some friends who kept him alive. And he ran. He would run til morning. And push himself till he collapsed. He had a long journey until he got to a city of any kind, let alone his destination.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
  


Edd’s mindless doodling ended up making a superhero. All throughout the movie, Edds attention refused to land on one task, so by the time Edd had finished the doodle, the movie was over. Tom sighed

“Still not as good as the third.” Tom droned, taking a long swig from his flask.

“I don't know, this one is pretty good.” Matt said from the kitchen, while grabbing some M&Ms. 

“Really? Matt did you even see any of it?” 

“I don't Think you saw any of it Tom.”

“Oh really, Edd what do you think?”

“Huh?” Edd looked up from putting the final touches on the characters’ outfit, “I haven’t been paying attention.”

“Ugh, we’re arguing over whether or not the third Insane Zombie Pirates from Outer Space, is better than this one.”

“Wait thats what were arguing about? I thought we were talking about Edds doodle!” Edd turned his head to see Matt looking over his shoulder staring at the picture. “I always forget how good at art you are.”

“What about the movie?” Tom asked as he pushed himself off the couch.

“Oh Insane Zombie Pirates from Outer Space 3 was leiges better, in terms of acting and story. Comedy wise, I prefer Insane Zombie Pirates from Outer Space 7 above all!”

Edd watched as Matt and Tom began to argue about the comedy in Insane Zombie Pirates from Outer Space 7. This had become a common sight after the movie came out and the pair watched it in theaters. They had begun to argue mid-movie and had been kicked out and subsequently band from the theater. Edd began to stare off into space. A slight buzz began to play, it slowly began to get louder, Edd glanced around, looking for the source of the noise. 

“AAAAAAAHHHH! BEEE!” Edd screamed, pointing out the small fuzzy bumblebee. A bright green pulse burst out of Edds finger, exploding a large star shaped hole in the wall. The Bee, was fine, the wall, not so much.

“Uhhhhhhh Edd?” Tom said walking over to the hole Edd made in the wall, “how did you…..?”

Tom turned around, looking back toward Matt and Edd, to see Edd holding a ball of bright green light. Matt poked the ball and immediately pulled his hand away, revealing a small pink burn forming on the  Pad of his finger.

“Neat!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -    
  


A tall man stood atop a roof downtown. people began to gather below, slowly at first, then faster. He took a breath and unfurled his cape, caught in an unfelt breeze. Cries for him not to jump echoed from below. The man turned and walked away, lined himself up and ran. The cries became louder as his left foot left the rooftop. As his right foot followed, the man kicked is left one back and got some air, and stood there. Floating. A green glow formed around his hand light at first, but slowly growing brighter. When the light was at max light, the man chucked it down, causing a massive explosion. The screams met his ears, and he smiled. A wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! finally got some plot nonsense going on. i bet you can't guess who's on the run,I'll give you a hint, Old Friend * Wonk * 
> 
> i love this idea and think you guys will too!


	4. Shenanigans and battle beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone know shows up and causes trouble. Edd and Matt take offense.

Edd picked up the pad he drop when he saw the bee. His little doodle had changed. Something that had only displayed a single hero, now displayed a quartet of heroes standing next to each other. The middle one had brown slightly shaggy hair, glowing eyes and was dressed in a long cape, attached to a grey shirt with lightning bolt piercing a bright green circle, and a pair of green gloves. The one to his left as shorter, but a pair of tall, wavy horns and his spiky hairstyle made him appear taller than he was. Edd ran his eyes from the ground up. Sharp claws that faded from black to a deep purple replaced their feet, as well as covering his hands. His shirt was ripped, the holes were filled with some sort of thick black fabric. The man's eyes were dark, with a small purple trail fading from the ends of the sockets. Something about him gave Edd a bad feeling, so he looked away to the one on the right. He was tall, taller that the other two, and wore a green Trench coat and goggles. The coat reached his knees, and had a collar that framed his neck. The shirt beneath was a purple turtleneck. He wore a large circular contraption on his wrist, which caught the light in a strange way. A man stood in back, his face and body were covered in a set of armour. Edd couldn’t see much of him, he was covered up by the three in front. Edd glanced up at his friends who were staring at him strangely.

“You ok Edd?” Matt stared at Edd, who had a very nervous look on his face, “You’ve been looking at your drawing for the past few minutes!”

“...OK this is going to sound crazy, but look,” Edd turned around the pad. “Tell me this shows  **FOUR ** people. Right?”

Matt and Tom stared at the picture, four guys, all dress up like heroes. Matt brushed over the two other guys till he got to the one on the right. 

“Yeah, four guys?” Tom looked up, meeting Edds eyes, “Why are you so freaked out.”

“I only drew one. So either someone has been doodling on my Sketchpads,I'm losing it OR this came from the future.”

“Yeah, I only saw one guy on the page when i looked.” Matt Stood up. “Not a big deal i guess, random drawings from the future, why not? There could be worse!”

“I guess you're right, Matt,” Tom said, taking a sip from his flask, “ things could be worse.” 

Tom went over to the T.v and switched it over to The Cats. a small black cat with blue-violet eyes sat in the center, a brown and Ginger on either side. Edd floated over to the couch and flopped on it as Matt sat down. 

“Breaking news!” the three cats disappeared, and was replaced by a young woman with violet and blue hair, “A mysterious supervillain has been causing havoc by destroying the Cola Factory,”

“Oh no!”

“The Smirnoff Brewery”

“The Bastard!”

“, And the Mountie Fluff and Sand co.”

“Gassss-- wait what?”

“,which specialises in making mirrors and novelty toys!”

“ **GAASSSSPPPP** ”

Matt pounded his fist on the table, “We have Got to stop this guy.”

Edd looked forlorn “how would we- oh wait Superpowers right!”

The three turned their attention back to the T.V, as the woman spoke again. “We just got an update, He claims that he will restart his assault at 7 oclock, pm.”

Matt stood up and smiled his winning grin “Alright, Edd you make costume designs we can easily fix later on, ill go get my sewing supplies, and Tom ...figure out your powers! We have 3 hours, Alright go”

Tom sighed. He knew his power, and he knew what triggered it. but he was scared. Invisibility, flight, laser blasts. They didn’t affect how they physically looked. Invisibility maybe, but not like this.

“Hey how bout we just use the guys from the picture as a costume design?” Edd looked excited, as a deep stone of anxiety settled itself down in Tom’s stoumich. “ I already have most of the stuff for the middle guy.”

“Sounds good to me, gives us more time.” Matt shouted back.

“Doesn’t Matter to me.I'm not going.” Tom said as he stretched out on the couch.

“Whaaaaaaa?” Matt and Edd questioned in synch

“Come on Tom! It just won't be the same,” Edd said while tying a knot in the green fabric he was using for a cape

“Doesn’t matter, the only thing I knew to Trigger the dang thing was the hoodies in the wash.”

“If your freaked out about it,” Matt started, as he placed the tinted sun goggles over his eyes. “,you wont need to worry about it,I think it looks really cool!”

“My point still stands, even if I wanted to, those hoodies are the only thing that could trigger it, so i can’t.”

Edd laughed, “Funny thing about that…...i have my burned up hoodie….”

“What.”

“Ok, so after you screamed, i ran in, talked to you, saw how bad the hole was, open the lid to the washer and then just closed it without putting it back into the washer……….”

“...i'm still not fighting this a** with you.”

“Well,” Matt put a small purple and black mask on the coffee table “you know where to find us if you want in!”

Edd came back with the green hoodie. “Yeah, watch us kick the guy to timbuktu!” 

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. running out of things that are prewritten rn, so things might be slowing down for a bit.


	5. Heroism and Villainy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villain makes his arrival with a bang. Tom lacks self control, and Matt and Edd don't die to their delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took waaaaayyy to long to write, and i still have a bit to go, but enjoy the new chapters!

Tom really tried not to. He really did. But no matter what. No matter how much he ignored the green hoodie lying on the back of the couch. No matter how cute the kittens on The Cats were. Tom kept worrying about his friends. He sighed and switched to the news. 

The view showed the villain sending Edd into a building with a punch. Tom watched as The Villain suddenly doubled over in pain. Matt getting in a lucky hit likely. Matt reappeared, as the man grabbed him and slammed him into a building, only to get hit by a bright green blast. The man kept his grip as he sent a dark green bolt of plasma Edd's off screen way.Tom felt breathless at the sight. The villain holding Matt by the neck and blasting Edd with a dark energy again. He looked over to the green hoodie and purple mask his roommates had set up for him, and gave up.

He fiddled with the mask first. Getting it to a point where he could see took too long. He grabbed the green hoodie, and ran out the door. He could see the lights and dust of the battle even from his position. Tom wasn’t the strongest of the three, but he was **Fast**. None of his roommates had ever been able to catch him when he wanted them not to. Getting to the fight took as little time as possible, but the crowd slow him down. Tom moved into a full on sprint moving through the crowd with little difficulty, and effortlessly jumping over the police tape.

“Hey! Sunshine Lollipops!” Tom screamed, doing his best Mask his voice. “Over here!” the villain turned his attention to Tom who hurriedly begin to pull on the hoodie.

Tom expected the nausea. He knew it would be rough, but it was shocking how intense it was. His vision went blurry, but everything else got intense. Like someone had ripped off a cover to his senses. The crackle of electricity became loud, and Tom jumped back. The Nassau faded. And Tom pulled off the green hoodie.

Edd didn't know what to expect. Tom had been freaked out by whatever the hoodie did, and wasn’t too keen on experiencing it again. The fact he showed up. Called the villain, “Sunshine Lollipops” and put the hoodie was more than a little surprising. Edd stood up, and ran over to where Matt had fallen. Matt stood on his own to feet, using the wall as support. Edd was about to ask him if he was ok, but Matt pointed to the dust cloud where Tom had been. Right as Their adversary flew right past them into a wall.

Tom didn’t look like Tom. He was still short, but a pair of curled horns rose out of his head, making him look taller than normal. Toms pierced ears had been replaced by larger ones that flopped down slightly,and somehow kept his piercings, his hands were covered in long sharp claws, black and purple, and a long black tail waved behind him.

Tom waved, “Yo,” Edd could see a row of sharp teeth in Tom’s mouth. He walked over to the group, showing off his impressive speed, despite the fact that his feet were clawed. 

“That is so cool,” Edd said, his voice wavered slightly.

“Really?” Now that Tom was closer, Edd could hear the reverb in his voice. _ Awesome _

“No, the fact that you literally have claws and horns and threw someone into a wall is sooooo lame….” Edd rolled his eyes, “we should probably make sure he doesn’t blow up some other civilians.”

“Already on it.” Matt's voice called from somewhere, his invisible state not helping his teammates find him. 

Edd and Tom quickly headed toward the wall The Scoundrel had smashed into. He was gone, but the sounds of an invisible struggle eliminated from in front of the wall. Suddenly Matt was Thrown at The pair looking for them. Edd caught the Taller man easily. Holding him bridal style as the trio stared up at the Villain. 

“Finally!” the villain said, a smile creeping on his face. “maybe you'll pose a challenge?”

“What's your name?” a very red Matt called, catching the haughty man off guard.

“Call me, Numero Uno.” He said, Quickly regaining his composure.

“Dumb name for a villain.” Tom laughed.

“Oh shut it” Numero sparked a large and bright ball of energy. “You guys are the only things between me and what i want, so lets make this quick!”

“What do you want?”

“THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT”

“I mean it kinda is science your about to kill a bunch of people for it.”

“...I'm just going to drop this now…”

“nononononononononononooo!!!” Matt wriggled out of Edd's hold and ran toward the speeding green energy. He stuck out his hand, and in a moment of pure panic and desperation, a bright light circled Matt's hand, and the large ball of energy, stopped and reversed, heading straight for Numero.

Now it was Numero's turn to panic. As the light hit him, he went speeding off into the horizon, and was gone.

“Huh. that was new.”


	6. Idea and Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Tom talk, a reappearance is made, and Matt shows off his skills as a seamstress.

Tom was not drinking. This was strange for several reasons. Edd thought he’d be drinking because he just defeated a supervillain practically single handedly and has the most control over his powers. Matt thought he’d be drinking because it’s Tom, he’s practically always drinking. Tom wasn’t drinking because, despite the fact he didn’t drink much yesterday, he felt hungover, minus the nasty headache.

It was odd. Everything was more vibrant, more intense. And as much as Tom wanted to drink, it was all to bright. 

“Hey Tom!” Matt’s loud voice hurt Tom’s ears, “Want some pizza?”

“Ughh, sure, but can you do me a favor?”

“Sure! Whats up!”

“Can you quiet down a bit?”

“Huh?”

“Everything is pretty intense right now…”

“could it be a side effect of your powers?” Matt toned his voice down.

“Have you noticed any side effects?” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Not really, but we did just get the powers, they’re could be stuff we don’t know about, like how did i reverse that energy bomb the other day?”

“Wait yeah, who did you do that?”

“Trust me i have no idea.”

A moment of silence lasted between the two. Matt brought over a plate with warmed up pizza on it. The two sat in silence, eating pizza and watching the T.V. which was playing a rerun of Dr. Why, which Matt refused to change.

“So what's it like?” Matt asked, closing the silence.

“Hmm?”

“The intensity, what's it like?”

“Oh, it like. Someone turned up the detail on everything. Like i went from probably needing glasses, to being able to see really well.”

“You needed glasses?”

“Probably. But everything really clear and sharp now! And really pretty loud,like the i can tell from the sound of the computer that Edds working on an animation instead of eating again.” 

“Wait really?” Matt looked surprised. “Give me five!”

Tom put his hand up to high five Matt, but he had run off.

Matt rushed over to Edd’s room. The door was slightly open, revealing Edd drawing on his tablet, headphones plugged into his phone. A plate of food was right next to him, untouched.

“That's really cool!” Matt's voice want back to it normal volume, “oh, sorry.” 

“It's alright, just loud..” tom relaxed, “it's becoming easier to deal with.”

“Huh.”

Matt relaxed into the couch, settling back into a comfortable silence. Tom didn’t break it and Matt didn’t have anything left to add. Tom began to flip through the channels, going from Dr. Why, to The Children, to its knock off the Kids, to The Cats, the News, tom stopped, having seen or heard something that Matt couldn’t.

“-Has been spot once again, flying around.”

“What?” Edd floated over, throwing himself over the back of the couch.

“For those who just joined us, the Super Villain known as “Numero Uno”, has been spotted flying over the city. What his plans are, are currently unknown, though we remain hopeful!”

“Well,” Edd looked happy “looks like were going to have to suit up again?”

“ That sounds like a horrible idea,” Tom stood up and grinned, showing off a set of pointed teeth. “Lets do it!”

“I'll grab the suits!” Matt rolled over the back of the couch, and ran toward his room. He grabbed his newly made suit. A long green coat that came don to his knees, a dusty violet turtleneck, and a pair of khaki pants. He pulled the shirt on and grabbed the other two bundles.

Matt tossed the bundles to his two other friends. He was really proud of how fast he was able to make and modify the clothing. Edd unfurled his, letting the long green cape brush the ground.

“OOOOooooOOOO!” Edd pulled his over shirt off, revealing a white tank top. He tossed the old shirt into a laundry pile and pulled the top of his suit over. Matt blushed. Tom smiled, and followed Edd’s lead. Taking off his hoodie and pulling on the oddly torn shirt.

Edd pulled on a pair of bright yellow dish gloves, while Matt pulled on the long green winter coat and Tom ...Well Tom was looking for his mask.

“Where did you put it last?” Edd fumbled with his own, getting all of his untidy brown hair out of it.

“I Thought I put it on the Coffee table, Matt did you take it?”

Matt thought for a second, “WAIT!” He ran back to his room, his winter boots thumping against the carpeted stairs. “I DID!” 

Matt walked down holding a Purple and black mask, no longer a cheap cloth scrap painted with acrylic. It seemed to be made of some thick foam. Tom was still searching under the couch. His horns poking over the edge of the couch, and tail shifting back and forth under the coffee table.

Tom stood up. “Oh sweet.”

Matt squeaked, causing Edd and tom To jump. Edd slipped on his cape, falling before catching himself and floating. 

“You ok Edd?” Tom turned, and Edd saw what freaked Matt out so much. The color in his face drained a bit.

“ohhhh” 

“What? What is it?” Toms lip curled into a bit of a snarl.

“Just wear the mask please…” Matt handed him the large mask. Tom slipped it on. “If everyone's ready, we should head out!”

Edd seemed to regain his composure, “Yeah, lets go!”

“Ummmm, Tell me how were going to get there? We aren’t exactly subtle..”

“Hmmmmm” Edd seemed to realize that driving wasn’t exactly an option. 

“Maybe I can like...Spread my invisibility?” Matt shrugged. “ it worked Numero yesterday, why not now?”

“I guess that makes sense,” Edd adjusted his cape to hang a bit lower. “ how do we know were invisible?”

Matt shrugged, “Hope?”

“It's all we got right now.” Tom mused.

“Hope or the going invisible plan?”

“Kinda both?”

“...let's just get going.”

Edd grabbed Matt by the waist and floated. Matt went invisible, taking Edd with him. 

“Well it works, and I assume we’ll be using Edd as transportation?”

“Yup!” Edd and Matt said, somehow syncing with each other.

“Ok, let me hop on then..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! gonna try not to take months this time!


End file.
